


A God's Point of View

by Bri_121



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_121/pseuds/Bri_121
Summary: Ever since his clan was gone Blackstar considered his friends his family. He even though people thought him to completely self centered, loved his friends. And though he may not admit it or sometimes act like it, Maka Albarn was his oldest friend. So Maka being in love with Soul, who Blackstar wasn’t sure held the same feelings, made him extremely wary and slightly protective. Then somehow he was more invested in their relationship than anyone.





	A God's Point of View

Blackstar remembered the first time he seen Maka Albarn. She was small and blonde. Watching him train from her idiot father’s arms. He barely thought of her. Death scythe introduced them and he wailed on about being a God. Maka smiled and laughed and proceeded to tell him she was going to be a meister like her beloved mother. He never expected her to amount to much, not even when he seen her and spoke with her. But he admittedly counted her as a friend none the less  


A few years later he remembered the panic is Death Scythe’s voice when he found out Maka sitting against a tree watching Blackstar train with Tsubaki. Her idiot father thought she had disappeared. He remembered being confused at the surprise on Death Scythes face when she muttered goodbye to them and walked away from her father. That’s when he found out Kami had left and Maka had spoken to no one in three months since her mother left. Everyone except himself and Tsubaki. He felt bad for Maka, by no means was Kami dead, but he knew what it was like to lose parents and Kami was definitely gone.  


Then came Soul. Which once again surprised the shit out of him. Maka, the goodie two shoes who didn’t trust men, got a male partner. One whose personality was the complete opposite of hers and looked like a shark. Soul was quickly a friend of his due to his laidback devil may care personality. But yet he didn’t seem to match Maka. But they worked well together. Much to her father’s distress.  


Then came Kid and the twins. It was rocky at first and admittedly still sometimes. But they were still friends. Of course Maka and Kid had more in common and naturally bonded better. To the point where Blackstar thought they may be good together as a couple. When he mentioned it to Soul all he got was a measly “whatever.” and Tsubaki laughed at him and told him it would never happen. Of course he didn’t get what Tsubaki meant at first. Then he began to notice it.  


How badly it affected Maka when Soul was injured. How much more hurt she was when it was him insulting her and teasing her “tiny tits.” though a true statement. How Maka watched him when they were conversing with other girls that weren’t their little group. How he made her smile and laugh. Yep, Maka Albarn was developing feelings for the infamous Soul Eater. Death Scythe would shit an entire brick house.  


He noticed it amongst the chaos of the kishin, towards the end after Soul became a death scythe. Of course though Maka even though she had a crush on Soul she would never act on it during that time. Nor would she ever really speak about it, even to Tsubaki. It was after when the Kishin was finally killed by the three of them that Blackstar considered teasing her about it. It took about a minute to realize his stupid thought. It was not just the Kishin that kept Maka from telling Soul she loved him. It was her parents. Spirit and Kami.  


Spirit as chaotic and odd he may be no doubt loved his daughter. But he was not a good husband. Now Blackstar could understand Maka having a distrust of men watching her parents fall apart. But Kami leaving well that was an entirely different story. That was no ones fault but her mother’s. They defeated a goddamned kishin and her mother hadn’t come. Her daughter was injured in many occasions and she never came to her child’s aid. That was fucked up in his opinion. And probably what kept Maka from being honest with herself.  


Then came the issue of Soul. Who had always taken his job as a weapon very seriously. He was Maka’s rock and right hand man. He did not doubt that Soul did care for Maka. But he never seemed to show any romantic interest. Any time he and Soul discussed women it was the exact opposite of small lean Maka. Which was fine, a man was allowed to have his preferences. He just knew nothing good would come of Maka loving him and Soul loving someone else. Not only did he worry about his oldest friend and their careers. How they could potentially fall out of resonance. But the destruction of his makeshift little family. The idea Maka may pull a Kami and disappear. Never to show her face in Death City again. Once again he would never tell her that. For once in his life Blackstar kept his mouth shut.  


Life went back to almost normal. Everyone went back to classes and training. They were all three star meisters and weapons so they went on more high class missions and a shit ton of respect. As well as they started to get older. Maka surprisingly got asked on multiple dates all of which much like he suspected she denied them all. Soul actually went on one date, Maka did not comment on that. Blackstar tried to ask Tsubaki but she told him nothing. Kid and Maka began to hang out more as they shared similar abilities. There was peace and as far as Blackstar could tell there was no animosity or change between Maka and Soul.

  


~  


Then of course mother’s day came. And Maka according to Soul, who called everyone in a panic was missing. Blackstar knew that was not the case but simply because of the day of the year. He pretty much knew where to look. Maka liked to sit by the Canal that ran right beside the forest. It was quiet there and less chaotic then inner Death City. He could hear her crying before he could actually see her. He approached slowly.  


“Maka.” Blackstar said announcing his presence since they were both trained fighters and he did not want to be at the end of a Maka chop. Maka’s head snapped up and she rubbed her eyes.  


Her voice was thick when she answered “yeah? Do we have a mission?”  


“Soul set out a mission to find you. He is worried.” Blackstar responded. Maka stayed silent as she stared at the water, back still to him. “I know you’re crying. I don’t care.”  


“Your not going to boast about how Gods never cry and your a god.” Maka spit out with a bit of sharpness in her voice.  


“Not today tiny tits.” He said before sitting beside her. She humphed to his minor insult. “Today is mother’s day. Did you talk to Kami?”  


“I called her. The number was out of service so I called her job. She left. She’s been gone for six months and they don’t know where she is to give me a number.” Her voice was cracking as she explained it to him. “Why? Why didn’t she send me a postcard like she usually does. What did I do?” Tears began to stream down her face again. It took everything in Blackstar not to jump up and find Kami if only to hit her and yell for making his friend cry.  


He didn’t do it often but he wrapped his arm around Maka’s shoulders pulling her head onto his shoulder. “Maka can I tell you something and you won’t get mad.” She just mhmed in response. He took a deep breathe. “Your mother is selfish and you are ten times the meister, the person she is.” Maka went to sit up to look at him but he held her where she was.  


“Yes your father was a piece of shit for cheating on her. But nothing excuses her for abandoning her child. We killed the Kishin. We are gods! The world was falling apart yet one of the few people to ever create a death scythe was off hiding because her feelings were hurt while her daughter fought. Where’s the honor in that? You are better off without her no matter how much it hurts.”  


Maka was silent which he was not quite sure to think of it. Until he realized she was crying even harder. “I defeated the kishin! We almost died! She didn’t even care! What have I done so wrong for her to leave me behind!”  


“So you want me to get someone else. I don’t seem to be good at this. Soul maybe?”  


She choked as he said it “so you found that out too. Damn it! No please stay. Soul doesn’t get it. He hates his family.”  


At that point he wrapped his other arm around his friend to give her a brief hug before resuming talking about meister things and when they were children. What Blackstar didn’t notice was Soul who had found them. He also didn’t catch the jealousy etched in his albino friends face. 

He had a faint idea how he ended up carrying Maka home. She wore herself out crying and then later laughing. He didn’t mind she was very light. It was Soul who had the pissed expression when Blackstar brought her home. Soul glared at him and tried to take Maka out of his arms. Blackstar just continued into Maka’s room and placed her on her bed. She would be up soon anyways it was only seven pm.  


Soul didn’t even turn to look as Blackstar entered the room again. “Dude what is you issue?” he asked.  


Soul whipped around “hours ago I was panicking to where my meister went! Only for you to suddenly drop off the face of the earth too! Do you have any idea how worried about her I was!”  


“Dude she was with me. She is fine. I wouldn’t let anything happen. And Maka can take care of herself”  


Soul turned and muttered to himself “oh I am sure you wouldn’t.” Blackstar stopped dead at the door. Was Soul jealous?  


“What the hell is your problem man?” he asked, testing Soul. But he was not expecting the reaction he got.  


“Are you two dating?” Soul said. Fury building in his voice. Blackstar could tell one wrong move and knives would be popping out of him. It was odd to see Soul like this. He was usually so “cool” and calm. He knew he had to be very careful where he poked Soul next. So he started to laugh.  


“Me and tiny tits! Ha! You forget I’m a god! I wouldn’t want a flat chested girl like her! But I could if I wanted I am a god!” he boasted.  


Soul gripped his hair in frustration “then what is it! Who is it!?” Blackstar stopped laughing as Soul’s cool facade crumbled before his very eyes. “She was the one who said no secrets! And she is hiding something from me! I can feel it, she’s pulling away in our resonance too! So is she dating someone? Is she mad at me? What…!” Soul paused to look up at as his friend before sitting down and putting his head in his hands. “She is my partner Star, I don’t know what to do if she won’t tell me.”  


Blackstar slowly approached his friend, Soul watched him slowly as he approached. He pulled his fist back and punched Soul. Who of course wasn’t expecting it and got thrown back into the counter.  


“Blackstar what the hell?!” he yelled.  


Blackstar crossed his arms “dude your bitching like a girl. Not cool. It’s mother’s day what do you think her problem is?” Soul froze dead.  


“It is?”  


“Dude would you know your ass from your head if Maka didn’t tell you.” Soul glared at him in response.  


“That’s why you were holding her… Makes sense… Kinda?”  


So Soul had seen them together and was jealous. But this wasn’t exactly his task in mind right now. “She called that damned woman she calls a mother. Kami has been gone from that number and address for six months. Maka hasn’t gotten a postcard or nothing. That’s what she told me.” Blackstar explained to the death scythe.  


Soul scratched his hair “damn it why couldn’t she just tell me that.”  


Blackstar watched Soul sit there for a second before he punched him again. Soul didn’t have time to recover before he grabbed him by the front of his shirt. “Your in love with her.” Soul’s eyes went wide and just as he was about to start protesting Blackstar cut him off. “You’re my brochacho, my bromie, but if you hurt her I will knock your ass out. Or sick Spirit on you. Whichever amuses me more.”  


He left before Soul could answer him.

~  


Blackstar should have known better than assume they would tell eachother. They were both hardasses too stubborn to give in. But then Soul got tattoos. And surprisingly Maka. Soul got a huge sleeve on one arm full of things from Death City. Skulls, scythes, weapons and souls. It suited his “cool” persona. Maka surprisingly followed him in suit, but nothing was more surprising than her choice of tattoo.  


Maka’s tattoo was on her forearm and was not often displayed due to her love of coats and sweaters. It was two crossing scythes. One distinctly red and black. One solid black. Maka Albarn got a tattoo for Soul and her father. She denied how much she loved Spirit but it was always evident. Blackstar nearly ripped her arm off to pull her closer to see it.  


Blackstar didn’t understand the smile on Maka’s face when she seen the musical script on Soul’s ribs on his right side. He did understand the scythe with the staff that twisted into a heart shaped soul with angel wings. Not to mention it sat along his scar that he took defending her from Chrona. He knew that tattoo was top secret and Blackstar had only seen it by chance. Aka ripping his shirt off during a hand to hand sparr.  


“Dude could you be more obvious?” he teased the albino.  


Soul turned red “shut up. She has one for me too. I mean it is with Spirit but she has one too.” They were so goddamned obvious it was painful.  


“SOUL AND MAKA SITTING IN A TREE… K-I-S-S-I...”  


“SHUT UP.”

  


~  
  


Someone was dying. Blackstar was sure of it. Tsubaki got off her cell phone crying saying they had to get to the school’s infirmary now. There was no time to explain. Someone was dying. Tsubaki did not cry. In all her softness she did not cry. She transformed to get there faster. They used speed star the whole way there. He couldn’t even consider who it was or who he would pick if he had to pick someone. God he was not ready for more funerals.  


If he was a mere mortal he would admit he choked when he seen Kidd and the Thompsons waiting outside the door. They were safe. Maka and Soul were not. Either of them would ever be the same if the other died. Likeliness said Soul, as he had dove in front of a blade for Maka before. But Maka was stubborn.  


“Who…” he tried to choke out. Kidd shook his head. Blackstar pushed the Shinigami out of his way and opened the door. Tsubaki hot on his heels.  


There sat Soul Eater the worst he had ever seen him sitting in a chair besides a bed. Maka. Her hand was pale in Soul’s. Soul who was sobbing. Voice ragged he held onto Maka like if he let go so would she. Spirit stood beside him.  


“You have done well Soul… it happens. No matter how hard we try.” Spirit placed his hand on the younger death scythes shoulder. Death Scythes voice in itself was filled with fear and was weak. He knew that Spirit never wanted Maka to be a meister. Strictly for safety reasons.  


Maka who laid in bed. There was a bandage running from just under her chin down onto her sternum and stopped somewhere under the hospital dress. He couldn’t see. Based on the wound alone an upper slice got her. He took a second to let pitiful rage take him and wonder how Soul hadn’t blocked that.  


“I-” Soul’s croaked out. Barely sounding like himself. “I thought she was going to die. She can’t leave me alone.”  


“She is out of danger now. We have to watch her but I am convinced she will make a full recovery.” Stein said from the other side of the room. He actually took the ninja by surprise he was so focused on Maka he didn’t even look to check. That was the closest thing he had to a sister and he had no clue what to do.  


Soul didn’t even turn to acknowledge Stein. Spirit did though. Tsubaki pulls at Blackstar cuing they should leave Soul to his privacy. Blackstar let her. He understood why Kidd and the Thompsons were in the hall now.  


“Is the guy who hurt Maka dead?” he asked Kidd.  


Kidd shook his head. A dangerous glint in his eye as he asked “Want to go hunting?” Of fucking course he did.

  


~  
  


Maka of course made a full recovery. It seemed Soul did not. Anything that made a move near Maka was a threat according to Soul. You would think the scythe meister is made of glass.  


“Maka! Let’s spar! Let’s see how well you hold up against your god!” he yelled at her as Soul went somewhere he didn’t catch.  


Maka grinned at him in a manic like way. Clearly sick of being babied. “Yeah!”  


Of course he knew better than to use full strength on her. Kidd and the girls sat on the side watching in interest as Maka held up well against him. She met him hand for hand almost every time and even managed to land a few well placed blows. Finally he swung his elbow and sent her flying back skidding on her feet.  


“Ha! Ha! Still the best.” Maka glared at him at first before changing into a smile and charging again. She got a roundhouse kick on his side but it sent her off balance as he slammed his hand into her chest. He instantly felt bad and realized his mistake as Maka gasped at the sudden hit.  


“Maka!” Tsubaki yelled. She held up her hand to hold Tsubaki off.  


“Maka… are you okay?” Kidd asked slowly approaching.  


She smiled up at Blackstar, “I’m tapping out this time. Next time it’s on!” Blackstar laughed and extended his hand to his friend. But it was short lived.  


“What the hell is going on?!” Soul yelled approaching with two sandwiches. He ran over dropping the sandwiches. He shoved Blackstar back. “What the fuck are you doing?!” He was clearly ready to fight. Blackstar wasn’t about to back down either. Soul had been real annoying the past couple weeks of Maka’s recovery and he was about finished.  


Maka suddenly appeared between them and that halted Blackstar in his tracks. “Can you guys leave. Soul and I need to speak.” Soul also stopped dead. Blackstar didn’t say anything as he turned around and met Kidd and the girls as they walked out of the clearing.  


“10 bucks says she hits him.” Blackstar said to Kidd.  


He sighed “I don’t bet when I know I will lose.” Blackstar and Patty laughed as they kept walking. Kidd stopped dead against and try and slid down. “Your curious too aren’t you?” he asked.  


Blackstar joined him. They had all been through so much together. He knew Kidd remembered the battle on the moon. How close they all came to dying. It formed a unique bond. He remembered holding her back when they thought Spirit would be trapped on the moon.  


It was silent for a while when suddenly Maka’s voice reigned over the silence. “I’m not glass Soul! I am a meister this is my job! I am going to get injured sometimes. It happens!”  


“Damn it Maka! I’m saying its not supposed to. I am your weapon partner Maka and I-.”  


“Oh shut up Soul. Just because your the weapon and I’m the meister doesn’t matter! I hate that saying and you know it!”  


“Fine put it aside! If you think that's going to make me change your wrong!”  


“UGH! Damn it Soul why are you being so stubborn!”  


“BECAUSE YOU ALMOST DIED IN MY ARMS.” And suddenly the silence was deafening. Blackstar wondered if he was finally going to witness it. Them admitting their love for eachother. It had been at least two and a half years since he first noticed Maka’s developing affection. Wasn’t it finally time? “Maka… I almost lost you. I held you in my arms screaming until Stein found us. Do you know what that’s like.” It was suddenly too much. This was not something they should be hearing.  


“Gods like me have no interest in mortals. I'm leaving!” he announced loudly. Kidd followed behind him without saying a word.

 

Of course that was still not enough for them to fucking admit to each other. Blackstar was almost considering playing matchmaker. But he was a god he had no time for that nonsense. What he did have time for however was helping his bromigo. Soul asked him a couple days after his fight in the forest with Maka to teach him hand to hand combat. He happily obliged.  


They were done for the day finally. Soul was of course complaining how sore he was. Being a weapon wasn’t exactly labor intensive in that sense. And they were searching for his partner who at some point got bored of watching their training. They were walking through the halls of the DWMA when they found Liz and Patty sitting on the floor outside a room. Liz spotted them.  


“Soul if your looking for Maka she’s in there with Kidd.” that was odd. What the hell were they doing that Liz and Patty couldn’t be there for. Soul opened the door to find the oddest fucking thing Blackstar had seen in awhile. Kidd and Maka were slow dancing? With their eyes closed? If Kidd could see Soul he would know Soul was ready to cut Kidd’s hands off. That were currently on Maka’s waist.  


Maka turned as if she was about to open her eyes and address them when Kidd grabbed her face and forced her to look back at him. Soul growled lowly.  


“Focus Maka.” Kidd said while spinning her. She did not miss a single step. Or step on Kidd’s toes. Or even lose balance no matter how he spun, ducked or turned her like she usually did while dancing. The music drown out Soul’s muttering threats and displeasure under his breath.  


Finally the music stopped and the Shinigami and the Blonde separated. Maka smiled at  


Kidd “thanks a lot. Can we do this again another time? It was fun.”  


Kidd smiled back at her kindly “anytime.”  


With that Kidd went to leave in which himself and Soul were still at the door. Blackstar went to let his friend through. Soul did not. He stared Kidd down for a second. Kidd who stared back at him knowingly since Soul had become more and more obvious over the past months. To everyone back Maka. Kidd pushed past him chuckling to himself.  


Soul turned back to Maka “what the hell were you two doing?”  


Maka smiled at him innocently “Kidd and I? Oh we were practicing Soul Perception. You missed us before playing hide and seek but we quickly realized our skill level was past that. We were using Soul Perception to track one another finate movements.”  


“Dancing?” Soul asked again his eyebrow raised.  


“Kidd led. You know how bad I am at dancing Soul. But yeah he would step back I’d step forward. He would spin me out and it was tracing each others feet slash body movements. I would have asked you Soul but you dont have Soul Perception. Your my favorite dance partner, you know that.” Maka answered him practically soothing his ego.  


Soul huffed. “Fine. It’s not cool to dance with other peoples partner’s you know.” Maka rolled her eyes at him before standing beside him. Soul laced his fingers with hers. Small progress he guessed. Maka had always kept her feelings under close wraps. It was only due to him knowing her for so long. Tsubaki because they were close and Kidd well he wasn’t sure if Kidd knew Maka’s feelings.  


Soul was becoming increasingly obvious though. Snarling at Kidd. Soul stuck close to her, now he had before but now he would hold her hand, wrap and unconscious and to anyone who don’t know better uncaring arm around her shoulder. He called her “tiny tits” more now, a bad attempt at trying not to be obvious. He was jealous as well, as if he was afraid Maka was going to just disappear from him. Whether it be death or someone else. Maka, of course would never. But of course she never clued in to her partner’s feelings either. Which Blackstar found odd for such a strong meister.  


“Goodnight Star.” She said ruffling his hair before she left with Soul. He sighed heavily. She fucked up his hair. Now he had to put on his beanie.

 

~  
  


This was getting fucking ridiculous. It had been another full year and Blackstar was ready to murder the pair. Both of which had said nothing about now being in full blown love with one another. Blackstar himself knew he was developing stronger feelings for Tsubaki, and like any man with balls would began planning on asking her out. But those two fucking idiots were determined to just apparently suffer. Maka he could rationalize due to her parents. Soul had his own issues but honestly where was his balls. Blackstar finally began working on a plan.  


They were all gathered for a party. Kidd had gotten a small pack of beer, everyone had at least one except for Maka. They had pizza and were all chilling out with music on low. Blackstar himself was proving dominance over the group in monopoly. Somehow and he didn’t even have steer the topic, they were talking about romance and relationships.  


“Well my first kiss was a couple years back. At about 14 was it Patty?” Liz asked her sister.  


Patty giggled “I think so, mine wasn’t too long after. How do you not remember when your first kiss was Sis?”  


“Because it was terrible.” Liz said half laughing. She continued to drink her beer.  


Blackstar knew Tsubaki, Soul and himself had also been kissed. He wasn’t sure about Kidd and he knew Maka didn’t. Kidd didn’t particularly care, or if he did he didn’t reveal it. “WELL I’M A GOD AND I KISSED A CHICK WHEN I WAS 12.” he boasted.  


Soul rolled his eyes and took another swig. “I remember your first kiss Soul!” Liz yelled. Soul and Maka’s faces both dropped. Blackstar knew this was going to have an impact likely a bad one. He was going to interrupt but Liz just kept laughing slightly buzzed. “That girl from that party a year ago! She wanted you too, probably part of that fan club you got going. Should have went for it.”  


“Liz,” Kidd said finally shutting his weapon up.  


“I will take a beer now.” Maka said quietly while intently staring at the monopoly board. Tsubaki moved over to whisper in her ear.  


Liz passed her the beer. “Oh Maka! Have you ever been kissed?! C’mon spill!”  


“Spill! Spill!” Patty cheered.  


Soul was staring at her like everyone. If anyone was paying attention they would be able to tell the pained look. Soul knew Maka even without romantic feelings would feel a way about him kissing another girl. Especially since the look on her face he could tell she did not know. If Blackstar remembered correctly Maka was ill and couldn’t go. Soul had gone because of his death scythe responsibilities.  


“No… I haven’t” Maka said before taking a swig of her beer and rolling the dice.  


“What?!” Liz yelled in outrage. “No way! Someone has to have wanted to kiss the meister extraordinaire.” Soul did he was just a pussy. But Blackstar’s plan for the night was screwed, Soul was in the dog house. There was no way there was going to be progress that night. Or so he thought.  


“No its- I’ve been asked out. Just never went on them. Anyways anyone want more pizza, I’m going into the kitchen.” she informed before standing up to rush away. Probably to get out of the conversation. But Kidd grabbed her arm before she could fully flee.  


“Maka.” He said to make her turn to him. Then Kidd did the unthinkable.  


He pulled her in by the coat, placed a hand on her jaw and ducked down to kiss her. To say everyone was shocked was a mother fucking understatement. Maka herself was shocked, her eyes wide. Especially since it was no quick peck either, it kept going. Blackstar knew he didn’t have to look to know the shattering of glass was Soul’s beer hitting the ground. What was even more interesting was Maka actually let her eyes fall shut and didn’t hit him.  


Kidd began the kiss and ended it. “Well, I really hope someone is planning to clean that up.” He said casually. Liz’s mouth was gaping like a fish, so was Tsubaki’s. Patty was laughing. Soul looked pissed, like he might sprout blades from him any moment. Kidd turned back to Maka who was tomato red.  


“K-Kidd I…” Maka began clearly shocked still.  


Kidd laughed, “now you’ve been kissed it’s okay. Your symmetrical it wasn’t a chore.” Maka just kept flaming red. Kidd leaned in and very quietly whispered, “it’s okay. I know. See how mad he is? Maybe it isn’t as one sided as you think.” He smiled again at her before walking into the kitchen. The only reason Blackstar had heard it was because he was so close. He could tell Soul did not.  


Maka turned to look at everyone bright faced she glanced at Soul fleetingly. Blackstar could tell by their faces alone when they got home there was going to be a blowout. Or well at least a conversation/ Hopefully one that ended the fucking stalemate he had been watching for years. Kidd had sure threw wrench in his plans. Who speaking of which entered the room with a broom and handed it to Soul. Soul who looked ready to beat Kidd over the head with it.  


It was two hours later, Soul had drank multiple beers. Liz and Patty had just retired up to bed. There was spare bedrooms for everyone since Kidd’s mansion was huge. He didn’t mean to walk into it, honest. It was Maka and Soul.  


“So you like Kidd then?” Soul asked carefully.  


“So you like the girl from the party.” Maka countered.  


“It was just a kiss Maka.”  


Maka sighed heavily“So was Kidd.”  


“Then what did he whisper in your ear.”  


Kidd’s voice suddenly came out of nowhere, “I don’t think that is any of your business. If I wanted you to hear it I would have told you.”  


Soul growled, “Maka you are the one who told me no secrets. What the hell is going on?”  


“Soul.” it was Kidd’s voice.  


“Kidd not now please. Can I just know what is going on? If your dating fine. I just want to know.” Blackstar knew it was time to intervene.  


“FEAR NOT PEASANTS YOUR GOD IS HERE!” He leaped in, scaring the shit out of everyone in the room. Blackstar knew Kidd had no feelings for Maka, he knew Soul and Maka did for each other finally it seemed they would both cave.  


“Not now Blackstar please.” Maka said quietly, her voice kind of defeated.  


“Kidd, I knocked some of the pictures in the hall. I don’t think they’re symmetrical anymore.” He dropped which was a lie but it sure worked on Kidd as he scrambled out of the room to fix the “horror” in his home. Blackstar locked eyes with Soul hoping his eyes were screaming “buck up you bastard.”  


He was walking down the hall when he heard Maka go. “Soul, I am not dating anyone. I would tell you. What is with you lately?” There was a mumble. He didn’t hear what it said apparently neither did Maka. “What was that Soul? You know it’s not cool to mumble.”  


“Yeah Maka well it’s not cool to be in love with your partner either but here I am! That is what I am hiding Maka, that I am in love with you. And your going to hate me and I know it.”  


“You…. you what.”  


Soul was shifting and huffing “I know, you don’t trust men. I realize… has this partnership said nothing about my loyalty to you. To even consider it.”  


Much to his surprise. Maka began to laugh. Which he heard Soul going to storm off. “Soul wait! Listen to me. Don’t be uncool Soul just listen.”  


“I am glad you find my feelings funny enough to mock me Maka.”  


“I love you too!”  


Blackstar as horrified as he was, was relieved to hear Maka and Soul slam into the counter. He knew what that meant. After years of watching the best meister and weapon combo outside himself of course, he finally didn’t have to bang his head off a wall anymore. Of course at some point he would corner Soul and give him the ‘I will knock your ass out’ talk later.  


Soul was his brochacho, his good friend. Soul was part of his family. They all were. He hated to admit it and he never would out loud but he had a soft spot for Maka Albarn. He was no more than a child when he first seen her pig tails. He sighed out loud.  


“Finally huh.” Tsubaki’s soft voice said quietly in the hall. His weapon scared him. “Don’t worry they will last.”  


“Who said I was worried?” he scoffed.  


She giggled, “is that why your hiding in the hall. I’ve watched you watch them Blackstar. They will be fine.”  


Blackstar sighed and smiled, “you’re right.” He had faith in them both.  


“Say Tsubaki-” he began as he took her hand walking down the hall.


End file.
